An airbag device for a passenger seat is disposed in an instrument panel in a normal state. In the event of a vehicle collision or the like, an airbag is inflated and deployed by tearing a lid provided in the instrument panel, to thereby protect an occupant.
In the above-mentioned airbag device, an airbag is surrounded by a plate formed of a resin, metal or the like such that the airbag is inflated and deployed in the direction of tearing the lid in the instrument panel. Accordingly, airbag devices tend to be larger in weight.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 discloses an airbag module in which a chute assembly that secures an inflator device is formed of a fabric or the like, the chute assembly is secured to a square-frame-shaped collar formed of metal or the like, and the collar is attached to a vehicle.